Dan Hibiki
Dan Hibiki is a character from the Capcom fighting game series Street Fighter. He starred in the 53rd episode of Death Battle, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. He was voiced by Brad Venable. History Dan was the son of mixed martial arts master Go Hibiki, who was murdered by Sagat after he was responsible for gouging out the Muay Thai champion's eye. Dan then went on a quest to avenge his father's death by training to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own style of Gouken's martial art merged with Muay Thai elements and called it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. After supposedly defeating Sagat (which only happened because Sagat let him win), Dan focused his attention on developing his own dojo to teach others of Saikyō-ryū, and befriended Sakura and Blanka. Death Battle Info Background * Born: November 25th in Hong Kong * Height: 5'10" | 177 cm * Weight: 163 lbs | 74 kg * Rumored descendant of the vampire Donovan Baine * Designed as a parody of SNK's Street Fighter ripoff characters * His gi was turned pink when he mixed colors while doing laundry Saikyo Fighting Style *Means "Strongest Style" *A mixture of Muay Thai and Ansatsuken *Gadoken "Self Way Fist" **Shinku Gadoken "Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *Koryuken "Dazzling Dragon Fist" **Koryu Rekka "Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *Dankukyaku *Hissho Buraiken *Frequent taunting Feats *Took a victory over Sagat *Single-handedly eliminated a group of thugs *Despite near-constant hospitalization, is quick to jump back to action *Can tap into the Satsui no Hado and execute the Raging Demon Death Battle Quotes "Woohoo! Here I cooome!" "You wish chump! I hope you're ready for a beating!" "Oh my god!" "Woohoo! Behold the glory of Saikyo! Heya! Hoy! Hiya! Woya! Hiya! Woya! Ai!" "And now, behold my ultimate attack! Shink Gadouken!" "Oh sweet a jet pack!" "Time for the next evolution of my martial art! Ultimate rocket booster Saikyo of doom!" "Well that's disappointing... ARGH!" "Oh yeah! I got this!" "Ah crap..." "What am I doing? I can't lose to this joker! I have to win! FOR MY FATHER!" "DIEEEE!" "Aw man..." One Minute-Melee Dan previously fought Hercule in One Minute Melee, where he ended up losing. Trivia *Dan is one of three Street Fighter characters (the other two being Akuma and Ryu) to appear in Death Battle and in One Minute Melee. *Dan is the third character to lose both his One Minute Melee and Death Battle, with the first two being Batman and Wonder Woman respectively. *Dan's the first Street Fighter character to have a voice actor. *Dan is the second character in Death Battle to be voiced by Brad Venable, the first being Solid Snake's supporter, Otacon. *Dan is probably the weakest human character who has superhuman feats. This is because Dan's ki is so pathetic that even with the ability to fire ki-blasts and ki-techniques; it's not threatening even to ordinary people. His only legitimate victory was against random unskilled thugs. Gallery Dan Hibiki.png|''Dan Hibiki as he appears in Street Fighter IV'' Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Underdogs Category:Male Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Ki Users Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Parody characters